316
é o sexto episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 88º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 18 de Fevereiro de 2009. O caminho para voltar à ilha é revelada aos membros do Oceanic Six, mas existem problemas quando nem todos querem retornar. Sinopse Fora da Ilha 2008 Em Los Angeles, Eloise Hawking leva Jack, Sun, Ben, e Desmond até o subsolo da igreja. Lá ela abre uma porta, revelando uma sala contendo um mapa, um pêndulo Foucault, e vários computadores. Ela anuncia que aquela é uma estação Dharma chamada O Farol. Eloise explica que O Farol foi criado anos atrás pela Iniciativa DHARMA como uma maneira de achar a Ilha. Eles sabiam que existia mas não onde era. Então, um dia, um dos homens percebeu e descrevendo uma série de fórmulas em ordem de apontar onde a Ilha apareceria no futuro. Usando esses cálculos ela tinha previsto onde a Ilha estaria em 36 horas. Depois de ouvir isto, Desmond percebe que Jack pretende voltar à Ilha e furioso discute com Jack e Eloise antes de ir embora. Eloise, então, informa a Jack que o voo 316 da Ajira Airways com destino a estará sob as coordenadas onde a Ilha estará no momento e que ele e todos seus amigos devem estar no voo. Em outro lugar da igreja, Eloise dá a Jack um envelope contendo a carta de suicídio de Locke. Ela explica que Jack deve recriar o acidente do voo 815 o mais parecido possível, criando substitutos. Locke será o correspondente ao que Christian Shephard foi no 815 e que Jack deve dar a Locke algo que pertencia a seu pai. Jack acha ridículo, mas Eloise diz a ele que "é por isso que chamam de fé", e Jack deixa o escritório. No salão principal da igreja, Jack vê Ben sentado em um dos bancos, bem no centro, como se estivesse rezando. Jack se aproxima, senta no banco ao lado e pergunta onde está Sun, ao que Ben responde que ela já foi embora. Jack pergunta sobre Locke e o caixão e Ben diz: "eu tenho uma amiga cuidando disso". Ben levanta e diz que pegará o caixão no caminho para o aeroporto, anda até as velas e acende uma. Eles se perguntam sobre Eloise, mas nenhum dos dois responde. Ben olha para o quadro posicionado em cima das velas, que é de . Ben conta a Jack sobre Tomé o apóstolo, falando que que não foi a bravura de Tomé que o tornou famoso e sim sua dúvida. Jack pergunta de Tomé algum dia se convenceu e Ben diz que todos nós nos convencemos cedo ou tarde. Ben começa a ir embora e Jack pergunta aonde ele vai. O ex-líder dos Outros diz que fez uma promessa a um velho amigo e precisa cumprir. Jack vira e olha mais uma vez para a pintura. Mais tarde, enquanto está bebendo em um bar, Jack recebe uma ligação de um asilo. Lá um médico diz que o residente em questão tentou fugir e que se isso acontecer novamente, ele será transferido. Em uma sala, Jack chega até um senhor chamado Ray. Ray, que é revelado como sendo o avô de Jack, tentou fugir do asilo e fez até as malas. Enquanto Jack ajuda seu avô a desarrumar a mala, ele encontra um par de sapatos pretos. Ray diz que é de seu filho Christian e dá a Jack. Jack volta para casa e começa a fazer um drink quando escuta barulhos em seu quarto. Indo até lá, ele descobre Kate deitada em sua cama. Ela pergunta se ele ainda vai voltar para a ilha e diz que irá com ele. Quando Jack pergunta por que ela mudou de ideia e onde está Aaron, Kate pede a ele para nunca perguntar essas coisas novamente. Os dois, então, se beijam apaixonadamente. Na manhã seguinte, Jack prepara café e suco de laranja para Kate. Ela percebe os sapatos de Christian e Jack explica porque colocou os tênis brancos em seu pai na Austrália. O telefone toca e Kate vai embora, dizendo que encontrará Jack no aeroporto. É Ben no telefone. Ele está todo machucado e sangrando e pede para Jack pegar o corpo de Locke no açougue porque ele não terá tempo. Ben está num orelhão e diz para Jack que foi perseguido. Jack vai até o açougue do Simon aonde é recebido por Jill. No freezer, Jack abre o caixão de Locke e troca os sapatos dele com o de seus pais. Ele coloca a carta de suicídio de Locke dentro do paletó do morto, alegando que já ouviu tudo o que tinha para ouvir e fecha o caixão. No aeroporto, Jack argumenta com o atendente para transportar o corpo de Locke. Quando ele está indo para o portão de embarque, um homem presta suas condolências. Ele então se depara com Sun, que diz que, se existe uma mínima chance de Jin estar vivo, ela precisa voltar à Ilha. Enquanto se encaminham para o portão, veem Sayid, aparentemente algemado e acompanhado de uma mulher, aparentemente uma agente federal. No portão, Hurley, que carrega um estojo de violão, informa à funcionária da Ajira Airlines que ele comprou todos os assentos restantes do voo. Quando o avião está quase fechando as portas, Ben entra correndo no último minuto com seu cartão de embarque. Hurley se exaspera com a presença de Ben, dizendo que não era para ele estar ali. Porém, Jack o assegura que é necessário que seja assim. Enquanto Ben toma seu lugar, uma das comissárias diz a Jack que a segurança havia encontrado algo na carga, e o entrega a carta de suicídio de Locke. Quando o avião alcança 30,000 pés, o piloto desliga o sinal de "manter os cintos afivelados". Jack avança algumas fileiras e assenta-se ao lado de Kate. Ele comenta o quão louco é tudo aquilo e como é estranho que todos estejam juntos novamente. Kate diz: "Nós estamos no mesmo avião, mas não significa que estamos juntos". O piloto dá as boas-vindas da Ajira Airlines e informa-lhes que é o piloto Frank J. Lapidus. Jack pede à comissária para informar a Frank sobre sua presença. Frank sai da cabine e alegremente cumprimenta Jack, mas, em seguida, vê Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ben e Kate. Ao vê-los, pergunta: “Não estamos indo para Guam, estamos?” É noite, e no avião Ben está lendo . Jack pergunta como ele pode ler, e Ben responde: "Minha mãe me ensinou". Ben, então, sai para dar a Jack mais privacidade para ler em paz a carta de Locke. Jack então abre a carta, que declara simplesmente: “Jack, eu queria que você tivesse acreditado em mim. JL”. Logo em seguida, o avião entra em turbulência. Enquanto todos apertam os cintos, a turbulência piora e, finalmente, o avião é engolido por um flash de luz branca semelhante aos flashes que acompanham as mudanças abruptas de tempo na Ilha. Na Ilha Tempo Desconhecido O olho de Jack abre da mesma maneira que ele acordou na selva de bambus no início da série, vestido com um terno. Ele olha surpreso a sua volta e percebe que está segurando um pedaço de papel onde pode-se ler "Eu gostaria". Jack ouve Hurley chamando por ajuda e corre pela selva, ao longo de um rio, chegando ao topo da cachoeira, onde ele vê Hurley se afogando nas águas abaixo, lutando para se segurar num estojo de violão. Jack mergulha na água para ajudar Hurley a sair da parte funda da água. eles percebem Kate deitada inconciente ao lado da cachoeira, e rapidamente Jack a acorda e lhe informa que eles conseguiram retornar com sucesso à Ilha. Nenhum deles se lembram da queda, se houve outros sobreviventes ou se existia qualquer resto do avião. Jack sugere que eles se separem e que procurem por outros sobreviventes, mas antes que possam fazer qualquer coisa começam a escutar uma música. Olhando para a floresta, veem uma van da DHARMA em ótimo estado estacionando. O motorista com um macacão da DHARMA sai com um rifle mirando os três sobreviventes. Eles o reconhecem quando o homem abaixa sua arma: é um surpreso Jin. Curiosidades Gerais *O título desse epsódio se refere ao número do vôo do avião da Ajira Airlines que transportou os Oceanic Six de volta à Ilha. **Esse epsódio foi ao ar no dia 18 de Fevereiro nos Estados Unidos. Faltavam exatamente 316 dias para o fim do ano. **Coincidentemente, o número de passageiros do Vôo 815, retirando o número daqueles que sobreviveram e estão fora da Ilha (Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Hurley, Locke, Michael, e Walt) é 316 (324 - 8 = 316). **Esse título pode se referir a passagem bíblica "João, 3:16", na qual se lê "Porque Deus amou tanto o mundo que deu seu único Filho, para que todo aquele que nele exercer fé não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna.” - Isso tem uma relação direta à carta-testamento que John Locke deixa para Jack, onde está escrito "Eu gostaria que você tivesse acreditado em mim," e a história que Ben conta para Jack sobre São Tomé, o apóstolo incrédulo. Jack Shephard é o nosso Tomé que precisa "ver para crer". *No momento que o avião da Ajira Airlines decola, um avião da Oceanic Airlines é visto ao fundo. *Atrás de onde os passageiros estão esperando a autorização para o embarque, é visível um poster da Oceanic. *O logotipo da DHARMA no macacão de Jin está parcialmente escondido por sua gola, mas aparenta ser uma estrela de cinco pontas ou um pentagrama. *A foto da Ilha tirada pelo Exército Americano pode ser vista no quadro d'O Farol. No qual está rotulado "9/23/54" (9+2+3+5+4=23). ** É coincidentemente 50 anos antes do Vôo 815 cair na Ilha. *Hurley está lendo uma versão em espanhol de Y: The Last Man Vol. 3: One Small Step. Foi escrito por Brian K. Vaughan que também é escritor e produtor de Lost. **Hurley leu uma tradução em espanhol de Green Lantern and Flash: Faster Friends nº1 quando o Vôo 815 caiu. * Na sala de jantar da casa de Jack, a gravura na parede é o estado de Novo México. * As coordenadas que a Sra. Hawking revelou (34°3' N, 118°14' W) são para , Califórnia, não para a Ilha. Notas de Produção *Daniel, Juliet, Miles e Sawyer não aparecem nesse episódio. *Jin, Sayid e Locke aparecem sem falas. *De acordo com o blog pessoal de Jorge Garcia, as cenas filmadas na cachoeira foram filmadas no dia 4 de Novembro de 2008, que foi o dia da eleição presidencial. *Esse episódio era originalmente para ser exibido como o sétimo episódio, mas foi decidido a troca mais tarde com o episódio . Foi a segunda vez que isso aconteceu. A primeira vez foi entre episódios desconhecidos na primeira temporada, e a segunda apenas na terceira temporada entre os episódios e . Erros de Gravação *Os números das coordenadas na estação O Farol tem os letreiros "Longitude" e "Latitude" trocados de lugar. Temas Recorrentes * O episódio começa com Jack abrindo os olhos. * Uma tela em que se lê "46 Horas Antes." * Quando Ben diz que não sabe sobre o Farol e Jack pergunta a Eloise se é verdade, ela responde, "provavelmente não". * Enquanto no Farol, Jack ve uma foto da ilha datada de 23 de Setembro de 1954. * A foto da ilha que Jack ve está escrito: "Apenas para olhos do Exército dos EUA, Ultra Secreto 264". * O quadro de coordenadas do Farol. * Desmond diz para Sra. Hawking que ir para a ilha lhe custou 4 anos de sua vida. * Ben conta a Jack uma história da Bíblia, especificamente do Novo Testamento. * Ray tentou fugir do asilo 4 vezes. * Um coelho branco com marcas pretas ao redor dos olhos é visto durante o show de mágica que Ray está assitindo. * É revelado que Locke se enforcou. * A carta de suicídio de Locke e o envelope. * Jack decide abrir a carta de suicídio de Locke depois de notar que "a carta estava seguindo-o". * Jack diz a Kate que ele achava que seu pai não valia um par novo de sapatos, ou o tempo que levaria para arrumar um. * Enquanto Jack olha para a área do aeroporto de Los Angeles, os portões número 1-15 e 16-42 podem ser vistos acima dos detectores de metais. * Jack se senta na fila 8 no voo 316 da Ajira Airways, que saiu do portão 15. * O aviso no portão 15. * Hurley gasta o dinheiro que ele ganhou na loteria para comprar os 78 assentos vagos do voo 316, salvando passageiros inocentes. * Sayid está sob a custódia da polícia no avião. * Frank está barbeado e trabalhando com a Ajira Airways há 8 meses. * Frank chama Jack de "Doc". * A capa do livro . * Ben diz a Jack que sua mãe o ensinou a ler, mas ela morreu ao dar a luz. * Ray chama Jack de "Kiddo," um apelido que o pai de Jack usava. Análise da História *Jack, Kate e Hurley voltam para a ilha, possivelmente junto com Ben, Sayid, Sun e Frank. *Kate perde Aaron. *Uma policial está escoltando Sayid. Referências Culturais *'' :'' Hurley é visto lendo uma tradução espanhola da edição de bolso Y: The Last Man Vol. 3: One Small Step. Essa revista em quadrinho trata do único sobrevivente de uma praga mortal que exterminou todos os homens do planeta Terra. Foi escrita por Brian K. Vaughan, que é também um dos autores de Lost. * : A estação da Iniciativa DHARMA, O Farol é uma referência ao O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa e O Sobrinho do Mago, o primeiro e o sexto livro da série Nárnia (1º e 6º, em ordem de publicação, mas 2° e 1º em ordem de leitura). Nos livros um Poste de Luz marca a passagem entre Nárnia e o mundo real. No episódio, O Poste de luz serve de maneira semelhante no que diz respeito à Ilha. Além disso, a cena de abertura do episódio é uma referência ao primeiro capítulo de O Príncipe Caspian, o segundo livro na série Nárnia (2º em publicação, mas 4º em ordem de leitura). No Capitulo intitulado "A Ilha", as crianças do livro retornam à Ilha via uma Ilha misteriosa com ruínas antigas. A Primeira coisa que elas fazem é brincar na água. *'' :'' Ben é visto lendo Ulysses de James Joyce no voo 316 antes de ele deixar seu assento. O romance é a história de uma jornada através de Dublin em um único dia (16 de Junho de 1904) pelo seu personagem principal, Leopold Bloom. A história é considerada uma re-escrita da de Homero, assim como uma mistura de realidade e simbolismo numa parábola da experiência da vida. Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse disseram para os espectadores lerem esse livro em um dos vídeos da Dharma. Uma citação da página 316 do romance também está escondida no código-fonte do site da Ajira Airways. O capítulo final é nomeado "Penelope". Fionnula Flanagan, que interpreta Sra. Hawking, é conhecida pelo papel de Molly Bloom (uma personagem do livro) nos palcos e no filme, incluindo "James Joyce's Women" and "Joyce to the World." *'' :'' João 3:16 -- "Porque Deus amou o mundo de tal maneira, que deu o seu filho unigênito para que todo aquele que n'Ele crê não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna". A carta de suicídio de John Locke diz que Jack deveria ter acreditado. Eloise disse a Jack para começar a acreditar. Ben disse a Jack que todos acreditam, cedo ou tarde. Cada um dos Oceanic 6 que embarca no avião acredita que o voo irá reconduzi-los à Ilha e não há perigo no voo. Esse verso também está escondido no código-fonte do site da Ajira Airways. *'' :'' Salmos 119:105 "Sua palavra é lampada para meus pés e luz para meu caminho." A Estação Poste de Luz é usada para identificar a futura localização da ilha e guiar as pessoas até ela. Essa conhecida passagem do Salmos usa a lampada como uma figura importante para que as pessoas achem seu caminho. *'' :'' Ben conta a Jack a história do Evangelho de João sobre o Apóstolo São Tomé, que não é lembrado pela inacreditável e exemplar coragem quando insistiu que os discípulos deveriam seguir Jesus até a Judeia, mesmo que isso significasse a morte deles. Ele é bem mais lembrado pela sua dúvida relativa à ressurreição do corpo de Cristo, uma dúvida que só pode ser amenizada colocando-se as mãos nas suas feridas. *''The Incredulity of Saint Thomas: Ben olha para essa pintura de Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio (29 de setembro de 1571 – 18 julho de 1610). Essa pintura ilustra a história bíblica da dúvida de Tomé sobre a ressurreição de Jesus. "Tomé desconfiado" é uma frase usada para descrever alguém que é muito cético sobre alguma coisa. *O Pequeno Príncipe: O Pequeno Principe visita um asteroide que roda a cada minuto. O habitante do asteroide, o Faroleiro, deve, constantemente, acender, apagar e reacender o Farol no asteroide. * : No romance de Stephen King, um avião sai de Los Angeles e, quando está em pleno ar, viaja através de um túnel do tempo, deixando apenas alguns sobreviventes, enquanto o restante das pessoas a bordo desaparece. Para os sobreviventes viajarem de volta através do túnel (ou janela) para seu próprio tempo, eles precisam recriar várias condições-chave da sua passagem original através da referida janela. * '': Além do pêndulo no Farol ser um exemplo do Pêndulo de Foucault, a cena seguinte referencia um romance de mesmo nome quando Eloise Hawking descreve a estação como sendo construída sobre uma fonte de energia magnética que se conecta com outras fontes ao redor do mundo, incluindo a ilha. A mesma ideia é discutida no livro e essas conexões são mostradas nas correntes telluric. O Pêndulo de Foucault foi escrito por , cujo nome é homônimo de Eko. Técnicas Literárias *Jack mergulha e emerge do lago. Escritores usaram esse velho artifício literário (p.ex. batismo) para simbolizar que alguém aceitou o pedido de desculpas de outra pessoa em perdão às suas transgressões passadas e concedeu a ela uma chance numa vida nova e melhor. *Sayid está aparentemente sob custódia no voo, sendo vigiado por uma oficial, assim como Kate e Edward Mars. *Hugo está carregando um estojo de violão, aparentemente no lugar de Charlie Pace. *Ben chega em cima da hora e agradece a tripulação por não ter saído sem ele, tomando o lugar de Hurley no voo Oceanic 815. *No bar, o rosto de Jack reflete metade azul metade amarelo, simbolizando sua luta interna em acreditar no que Eloise lhe disse. Ele recebe uma ligação de do asilo de seu avô, o que o convence a acreditar nas instruções de Eloise. *Jack ainda se sente tentado pelo álcool, lembrand seu pai Christian Shephard; entretanto, ele nunca bebe, mostrando que está em progresso em sua recoberta e faz escolhas diferentes de seu pai. * No aeroporto, Hurley diz a Jack: "Vamos fazer isso". *Um trabalhador da DHARMA sai de uma kombi nova e aponta uma arma para Jack, Kate e Hurley. Esse trabalhador é revelado como sendo Jin. Referências à Episódios *Aconteceram vários paralelos entre os passageiros originais do voo 815 e alguns dos Oceanic 6 no voo 316. **O corpo de John Locke viajando como um conector para Christian Shephard no voo 815. **Sayid está algemado, viajando em custódia, assim como Kate foi transportada por Edward Mars. **Hurley está carregando um violão, assim como Charlie trouxe o dele. **Sun está passando a aliança de Jin pelos dedos, assim como Rose fez com a aliança de Bernard no voo 815. **Frank Lapidus, o piloto, era para ter pilotado o voo 815 da Oceanic. **Ben, tirando a parte de ter sido perseguido, embarcou no último minuto, lembrando a corrida de Hurley para pegar o voo em 2004. **Hurley traz outra revista em quadrinhos em espanhol para ler. **Kate está quebrando seu acordo, fugindo da lei. **Jack e Kate dormiram juntos na noite anterior ao voo, logo depois de uma séria conversa que poderia custar-lhes qualquer relacionamento futuro, lembrando o caso de Shannon e Boone. *Ben diz a Jack que irá cumprir uma promessa à um "amigo antigo". *Jack acorda na floresta e escuta gritos de ajuda, levando ele a salvar outras pessoas do avião, assim como ele fez quando o voo 815 caiu. Ele estava usando roupas parecidas, incluindo uma gravata preta e camisa branca. *Jack explica porque Christian usa sapatos brancos nas aparições. *Hurley e Kate caem na cachoeira que eles já conheciam. * O procurador de coordenadas no Farol lembra o contador da escotilha. *Eloise diz: "É por isso que chamam de um salto de fé, Jack". Essas são as mesmas palavras que Helen disse à Locke na casa de seu pai, e que Locke parafraseou para Jack quando apressou-o a apertar o botão da escotilha pela primeira vez. *Jack toma uma bebida no bar no aeroporto de Los Angeles, aonde seu pai encontrou Ana Lucia três anos antes. *Ray está assistindo um show de mágica com um coelho branco. *Desmond fala que já conhecia Sra. Hawking. *Desmond fala sobre o conselho de Eloise. *Quando questionado sobre a relação com Jeremy Bentham, Jack diz que ele era um amigo. Quando Jack foi até a funerária ele disse que não era nem amigo, nem familiar. *A carta de Locke para Jack é uma referência a discussão dos dois na Orquídea logo antes de Jack ir para o helicóptero e ao conflito de fé versus ciência. *Desmond avisa Jack para não confiar no que Ben e Eloise dizem, lembrando o conselho de Sayid para Hurley. *A foto da ilha é datada de 23 de Setembro de 1954, o mesmo ano em que o exército americano levou a bomba Jughead para a ilha. A foto está classificada como ULTRA SECRETO e marcada como distribuição limitada apenas para olhos do exército americano. **23 de Setembro de 1954 é exatamente 50 anos antes do segundo dia do acidente original do voo 815. *Falando sobre os sapatos de Christian, Kate pergunta por que ele se apegaria em algo que lhe traz tristeza. Kate mantém com ela um avião de brinquedo por anos, mesmo que ele relembre a morte de Tom Brennan. *Eloise Hawking se refere ao Farol e a ilha como "lugares únicos de energia eletromagnética. Essa energia se conecta com outros lugares ao redor do mundo". Isaac de Uluru também fala sobre isso, citando Uluru como um desses lugares quando Rose e Bernard vão vê-lo. *Tem uma estátua da Virgem Maria na mesa de Eloise, idêntica às do avião dos nigerianos. Questões não respondidas *Com quem Benjamin tinha contas a acertar ? Seria o mesmo que o deixou ferido? *Como Jack, Hurley, e Kate chegaram a ilha pelo avião? *Onde estão Ben, Sun, Sayid, Frank e o resto do voo 316? *Quem disse à Hurley qual avião pegar? *Que ano é na ilha? *Por que Sayid está algemado e sendo escoltado no avião? *Quem é a mulher acompanhando Sayid? *Quem é o homem na primeira classe do Voo 316 com os Oceanic Six? *Por que Jin está usando um macacão da DHARMA, e dirigindo uma Kombi nova? *Como Eloise sabe que Locke se enforcou? *Como Eloise recebeu a carta de suicídio de Locke? *Como Eloise acabou sendo a responsável pelo Farol? *Quem é o homem que Eloise diz ter feito as equações e previsto os movimentos da ilha? *Onde está Aaron e por que Kate mandou Jack não perguntar por ele? *Por que Ben estava machucado e coberto em sangue? *O que a ilha ainda quer com Desmond? *Por que Ben diz que sua mãe o ensinou a ler se ela morreu logo após ter-lhe dado a luz no episódio ? *Por que Jack ficou na defensiva quanto a morte de Locke? Categoria:Centrado em Jack